2016_steinenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sean Tollen
Me Getting Deep I woke up, it was just another day as a photo. It was very lonely all the time, until this morning I learned I wasn't created right. I was taken away by the people called the outsiders. I apparently didn't let my owner do his work, I got in the way, he had to... he had to DELETE ME! I was a piece of trash. But then I was listening to my creator's friend, and he said he could fix me he could put me together correctly. I finally could live happy... but now that I think about it I didn't have a happy life when I was broken, so why would it change. I was thinking about not being restored... "Huh...wow it was just a dream," said Sean, me, as I got up and put on his prosthetic arms. "BEEP BEEP *click*," shut up I was thinking, even after I got up. I got ready and then went to the bus stop. I saw it coming, it reached me, though it didn't even slow down. So, without asking anybody I just started walking to school. I walked in class 30 minutes late , and the teacher didn't even bother saying anything. Then an hour later, in the middle of Social Studies, a boy with their dad appeared at the entrance, and...he waved to me. Wow what's happening I thought, I could finally see myself. Finally, we had recess and I decided to see what the rest of the boys were doing. They were started playing football so I joined the kids that were being picked. I was the last one there, and they just started playing football. I was changing again, I was disappearing. The next morning this 15 year old boy decided to end his own life. "Money, why is money a thing. Is it just a placeholder for our wallets, or is it just to show power that you could've cheated to get. Money, it can be amazing, but the terror it causes is even greater. Religion, it gives us hope, but some people consider it a competition. All of these things, why were they created. Cheating, dishonesty, bullies, all things that need to not be in this world. But who is going to get rid of them. Well we can, all of us everyone, as the great belief named God said, "sharing is caring." Hobos can get a second chance, Africa can get food and water, and the whole world can live on." What if you saw a different green or a different blue than everybody else you know. And what if you didn't know it. What if the world was a drop of dew in the morning lawn of god's universe, but we saw it different. What if you looked different than everybody else. Well, that's how I feel. The Search Introduction Hi i'm Harley, and I am a dog, well technically I'm an alien. Yep, I'm sure you're thinking dog-alien, WHAT!? Well yeah that dog you may or may not have is really an alien. Our species is called the Sphaerio Galvisius' , and this is the first time that we have told Homo Sapiens of our existence. Well, back to the story, I'm Harley and my owner is Utopia. Utopia is a single lonely 25 year-old who lives an apartment, and I'm her only company. I'm supposedly a Yellow Lab and 3 years old, so I'm a little new to this dog thing. Thursday, Utopia is out with her only friends, Valerie and Rich, at the movies. So, I went right to it, going through trash and ripping apart the pillows, trying to look for the drive, again no luck. Well let me tell you about this drive, this drive is not a drive for a computer, no, it is a drive for all existence. Basically it keeps all life in the universe balanced, like you, Homo Sapiens, are causing global warming, you're pushing all the organisms out of their habitats, and just ruining everything. This is happening on all planets with organisms. The whole universe is starting to go into chaos. So, it is our job to find this drive, and return it to The Keeper(basically god to you). That's why the dinosaurs went extinct, because they were getting to advanced. Did you know that dinosaurs actually had glasses, and Jordans. So that's the background of the drive and this alien stuff. The Awakening Chapter 1 "HELLO....HELP!!!!!," yelling knowing nobody was within miles. Thinking to myself why did I go alone, and then I realized no one would believe me. I mean it's a spaceship, who would. Then, I started to cry and yell, and get angry, thinking I was going to die. But then I heard this loud noise like gun shot and the door popped open and this shadowy figure comes out and tells me I'm going to die in 1 minute and 6 seconds. Scary Stories With Sean Woods I was in the Hickory Run State park looking for my dog, Lager, as we live very close to there, and he ran away that night. I only had a small flashlight, because it was very dark outside, and a map so I don't get lost. I mean the place is a 15,000 acre park. But my dog couldn't have gone far. The squishy damp noise of my boots compressing the mud got louder as I walked into an opening in the forest. I saw Lager standing next to a berry bush next to an old rotting oak tree. Then out of the corner of the light, I saw a white, long fingered hand peer over my dog, who seemed to look like a statue, then...SNATCH. I watched as my dog squealed for his life as he got pulled into a hole in the rotting tree. I was speechless as I stood there paralyzed. rip Category:Period Seven Category:All Students